Lions Vs Dragons
by xXxPrettyxXxRavexXxGirlxXx
Summary: AU This is a mix of Harry Potter and West side story! West side story is a gang version of romeo and juliet basicly there are two rival gangs and a girl and a guy from each side fall in love! Hermione/Draco! Read it you'll love it!
1. Chapter 1

**MUST READ FIRST OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED: ok well my story is of course AU and it's a mix of harry potter and west side story (well just the idea not the actions and stuff) I have made some changes in this story based on the characters. One harry is a ****Slytherin and ****Hermione might be more independent but I'm not sure yet so don't complain to me that she acts different. Two Hogwarts is going to be a bit different because of the hold gang thing its more tuff basically. Three I'm not sure if I want the war to be a part of the story if I decide I want to add it I will be still undecided. Fourth Viktor Krum goes to Hogwarts and is in Hermione's year. **

**WARNING: there's probably going to be some Weasley bashing (prob not on the twins just Ron and Ginny) so no flames about that if u don't like it don't read it! Ok I no this is long so I'm going to shut up now and get on with the story!!**

**DISCALMER: I don't own harry potter or west side story**

-----------------------------Default Chapter -----------------------------------------------------

"Bye Mom, Dad!" screamed Hermione Granger hoping her parents could hear her over the train whistle. Hermione was the brightest witch her age, she got all her homework done on time, aced every test she took and knew the answer to any question you through at her. Her once bushy untamed hair was now smooth and always in perfect ringlets. She had grown up a lot over the summer and couldn't wait till her friends could see you (she really just wanted to see the shocked look on their faces!).

She wasn't the tallest girl in the world standing at only 5'5 so she had to stretch to try and see over the crowd to find her friends. While she was looking someone ran into and she fell to the ground with a loud thud!

"Watch where you're going imbecile!" screamed Blaise Zabini non other than the third in command of the Slytherin gang, the "Snakes." (**Tehe go figure right!) **Not only was he in the Snakes but he was one of the Slytherin Sex Gods, well one of the 3.

"Me! You're the one that ran in to me!" Hermione shot back. Blaise took a threatening step towards her but before her could do anything her friends Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny Weasley stepped in.

"Back off you Snake scum and don't you dare come near her ever again!' Ron threatened. Now you might think the only reason the two hated each other so much was because Blaise was of course from Slytherin and Ron was from Gryffindor. Well you would be only partly right, the main reason they hated each other was the fact that Ron was the "leader" so to speak of the Snakes rival gang the "Lions." (**Yeah I know not original but in the movie it's the Jets and the Sharks so I wanted to keep it simple!) **

Of course Hermione that the stupid fights the two gangs got into were pointless and she didn't see why they both couldn't just coexist but of course they all just stared at her like she was an idiot when she brought that up. So she learned to deal with it because she realized it was better to deal with and have friends then go against it and have none.

-------------------------End of default chapter--------------------------

**Ok I know not a lot of talking but it was a kind of introduction **

**READ TO FIND OUT THE PEOPLE IN THE GANGS (WARNING IF U DON'T YOU WILL BE REALLY CONFUSED!!!) **

**Lions**

**Ron W. (leader) Draco M. (leader) **

**Ginny W. (Seamus's GF) Harry P. (co-leader) **

**Neville L. Blaise Z. **

**Viktor K. Pansy P. (Blaise's GF) **

**Seamus F. Millicent B. **

**Luna L. (Neville's GF) **

**Snakes**

**Draco M. (leader) **

**Harry Potter (co-leader) **

**Blaise Z. **

**Pansy P. (Blaise's GF) **

**Millicent B. **

**Hermione's not in any gang!**

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to more first reviewer!! I would like to address a question asked, I'm sorry I didn't realize I didn't answer that in the first chapter!**

so are like the Snakes like the Jets cause Slytherin is pureblood and the Jets were the non-foregeiners?

**Ok great question I'm really not going that deep into the whole west side story guide line I was just using the fact that it was 2 gangs and one from each side liked each other. Also, I'm a more Slytherin fan so their going to be "good" in this one!! **

**Also I would like to say something. If you don't like the story don't review it and say how much I lack originality and yeah I know my punctuation isn't very good I'm sorry ok! This is my first story and I'm in 8****th**** grade jeez! If it will make you all happy I will look over it more but please no more reviews telling me how much I suck!! **

**------------------Chapter 1(I'm going to try and do this in Hermione POV)----------------**

"Hey it's fine Ron. I'm not hurt no cuts or bruises. Okay." I said trying to stop the fight that they seemed prone to starting every five seconds.

Ron looked me up and down like he was looking for one little cut on my arms so he can stay and start something with Blaise. Boys can be so stupid sometimes.

"Alright fine lets go." He said with a sigh. We turned to leave but not before he sent one last death glare at Blaise, even though Blaise could care less what Ron did. Ron always has a way of making things big then they are.

"You need to be more careful Hermione! You know those guys would do anything to hurt you because you're my friend." He reminded me for the thousandth time.

"Ron get off this idea that they are going to come in to my room at 1 in the morning and strangle me! They haven't done anything for five years! Why would they now?" I reasoned with him, but he gave me that look he always gives me. The one that says "you should know better then to argue with me" which kind of scares me so I shut up.

Ron and Ginny led me to the compartment that they and the rest of the gang occupied. We all greeted each other and sat down. I was starting to get a bit uncomfortable because Ron kept sending me glances that where REALLY noticeable.

"So Ginny how was your summer?" I asked in attempt to shake of the feeling Ron's glances where giving me.

"Oh boring as usual. I mainly practiced my flying and dueling, just incase you know." Ginny said winking at me when she said the last part.

"You're just like your brother, always trying to start a fight." I said more to myself but she heard me anyways.

"What is that suppose to mean!" she said.

"Nothing Ginny it's just I don't get why you guys want to fight so much. It's like you want to get beat up!" right when that last bit came out of my mouth I knew I would regret it.

"BEAT UP!! WE BEAT THEIR ASSES!" screamed Ron while everyone was staring angrily at me.

"Look I didn't mean it that way okay! I just meant it's like you guys like to fight, to get punched and kicked and I don't see it!"

"Because someone needs to show those Snakes where they belong!" Ron yelled which caused lots of screams of agreement from everyone else.

"But they don't do anything! You're the one that starts it all, they normally leave us alone!" Aw hell! I'm just not doing well today! Ron didn't say anything to me for a while; he just stared at me and breathed heavily.

Then he finally spoke and I sort of wish he would have stayed silent.

"Well if that's the way you feel then leave." He said in a very creepy calm and quite voice.

"What!" I yelled!

"You heard me! LEAVE!" This time it wasn't quite when he said that.

"……Okay………fine….bye." I said hoping they didn't notice the tears that were already forming in my eyes. I ran out as fast as I could, looking for an empty compartment on the way. When I couldn't find an empty one I figured I would just walk into the next one and ask if I could sit with them.

And I did, and right when I opened my mouth to ask I was interrupted by one of the occupants of the compartment.

"Has the lion lost her mommy?" Said no other than Draco Malfoy leader of the Snakes. When I looked up I saw I was surrounded by a sea of snakes…….

----------------------------- End of Chapter-----------------------------------------

**Okay I hope you guys like it I know its still kinda short but I have finals tomorrow so I don't have a lot of time but they will get longer I promise!! **

**Lots of reviews please!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well thanks very much to everyone I have A LOT of hits!! **

**But I would love more reviews!! Lol **

**Oh and I noticed that in my first chapter at the end when I named the gangs that the Lions where all messed up because I had like the snakes name next to them and im soo sorry for that now I get what the questions where for lol but its changed now so its all good! **

**Disclaimer(I forgot this before sorry): I don't own Harry Potter or West Side Story **

**---------------------------------------Chapter 3-----------------------------------------------**

And what a beautiful sea of snakes they were. Now you see I'm not nerves around them because they are Snakes, I'm nerves because of three reasons. One they are gorgeous, two they are gorgeous, and three there happens to be three of them! You walk into a room with them all in it and it's like walking in to a porn movie!

Aw shit Draco's looking at me, he always has a way of looking at you in way that says "yeah I know your thinking about me." And it's infuriating!

"No! I do have my own life you know, and it doesn't revolve around what gang my friends are in!" I said very angry. But the thing is I don't know if I was angrier at Ron for kicking me out or at Draco for knowing that I was thinking about him.

"We know, your live revolves around your little pet weasel." Said gorgeous boy number two and co-leader of the Snakes, Harry Potter, which made everyone laugh.

"Oh shut it why don't you!" I screamed at them all, getting angrier by the second.

"Wow the Gryffindor princess has a temper, who know." Said Draco.

"Who could have known she's always studying or trying to help the Weasel get the stick out of his ass!" bellowed Blaise (aka gorgeous boy number three!) which made everyone howler with laughter.

Now you see there's something you might not know about me. When I get overly angry or embarrassed (or both at the same time, it happens) then I tend to cry, tears of frustration my mother calls them. But I wasn't just crying because I was angry and embarrassed, I was also devastated still that Ron kicked me out and none of my other friends tried to stop him. So the tears where coming, again, and fast so I turned around as fast as I could before anyone could see them and headed for the door, but I was stopped when someone's arm caught mine.

"Hey are you okay?" Asked to my surprise Pansy Parkinson, but it wasn't just that it was her who asked but that she sounded so sincere and that everyone else in the room was looking at me was sad curious faces.

"I'm fine, why do you care?" I asked, but it came out a bit harsher than I intended it to be.

"Just wondering jeez, not everyday that a Lion friend comes into our compartment and starts too cry." I was about to deny that I was crying but she gave me that "I know you were so don't try to say you weren't" look so I didn't bother.

"……I got kicked out of my compartment." I said hanging my head down in shame.

"What! Why!" Pansy asked in a shocked voice.

"Um… I don't know! Because Ron thinks I stood up for you guys I guess. He thinks I think they are all weak and you guys could beat their asses in a second, he thinks differently of course." Right when I said that Draco's stormy (and beautiful!! Arg I have to stop doing that) eyes shot straight up to mine.

"Well did you?" he asked.

"Did I what?"

"Stick up for us?"

"I……….no……well……….not in that way…..it's just….ARG! I don't know I told him that it was stupid that he hated you guys so much and that he's the one that always started the fights. And that if they wouldn't provoke you all that you wouldn't fight anyways…………..and maybe I said something about how they liked to get their asses beat up….by you guys." I stammered out quickly and looked down again, god this was embarrassing. They just stared at me for a while then Draco gave a nod to everyone and finally spoke.

"Well I guess that means you sitting with us."

**------------------End of Chapter 3-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok hope you guys like this one and I'm sorry they are short! When I write them there like 2 or 3 pages long then when I upload them they are small! I'll try my best at making them longer!**

**Keep reading! And reviewing!! People tend to read the stories with lots of reviews and I know your reading this because I've got lots of hits!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I said last chapter that I would change the gang thing but for some reason it wont save and I cant get it to work so I'm redoing right now. Sorry for the inconvenience!!**

**Lions**

**Ron W. (leader) **

**Ginny W. (Seamus's GF) **

**Neville L. **

**Viktor K. **

**Seamus F. **

**Luna L. (Neville's GF) **

**Snakes**

**Draco M. (leader) **

**Harry Potter (co-leader) **

**Blaise Z. **

**Pansy P. (Blaise's GF) **

**Millicent B. **

**Ok there you go! Sorry about that again!**

**-----------------------Chapter 4------------------------------------------------------------**

After I got over the shock of being invited to sit with the Snakes things went really well! I got along with Pansy really well, she's actually very funny! Who know! But the thing that was really weird was that Draco and I got along, very well actually! He made me laugh every five minutes and he's smart and kind and sweet and smart! (and don't forget gorgeous!)

The train came to a holt and we all got ready to go and get into a carriage when Ron had spotted me, with the Snakes.

"Hermione!" He screamed, "What are you Snake scum doing to her!" he was pissed and everyone could see it.

"We weren't doing—" Pansy tried to say but Ron interrupted her.

"Save it! Lets go Hermione." He said grabbing my wrist and started dragging me away from the Snakes.

"Ron! Ron! Ron let go of my wrist that hurts!" I screamed at him.

"Hermione you don't know what your talking about those Snakes have brain washed you with their evil ways." Oh my god he was stupid!

"Ron! Are you kidding me! Let me go I want to go back and talk with them!"

"Why the hell would you want that!" ahhh! He was being such and ass! So since he wouldn't stop I decided I would, I stopped walking and dug me feet into the ground so I couldn't be dragged around by him like a dog.

"What the hell are you doing!" he screamed getting more frustrated.

"Let me go! I want to go back with them!"

"WHY!" he was screaming now and people where starting to look.

"BECAUSE THEIR NICER THAN YOU!" I screamed back. The thing is another flaw I have is when I get mad I tend to get a bit stupid and say things that I shouldn't, and that was something I shouldn't had said.

He was just staring at me now with a look that could kill. He wouldn't strike me though, not in public, he never hits anyone in public (well the Snakes but that's different) not even members of the Lions. I knew he wouldn't but he probably would latter and that scared the shit out of me, I hate when he's like this.

What made it worse was all the staring people, and in the sea of people I saw the beautiful Snakes, and they knew I could tell. They knew Ron was trying not to hit me and I hate it, why do they know everything about me when I can barely figure out what to do with myself.

They stared at me with pity filled eyes so I hung my head down in shame, why do they always see me in my worst times?

"I'm sorry Ron…………I………I didn't mean it, I'm just a little nervous you know new year at Hogwarts." Of course that wasn't even a little bit true but Ron was so angry that he would believe anything. I just wanted to get out of the situation, and away from everyone's stares.

"Aw Hermione's finally stressed! It's alright lets go find everyone and get a carriage." He said calming down immediately.

"Yeah, alright lets go!" I said putting on my best happy voice. I when I looked back to see if everyone was still staring the only people I found there were the snakes, all looking at me, with hurt faces. I gave them the best "I'm So sorry look" before I turned around and went after Ron.

This could is going to be a crazy year, I just know it.

-------------------------End of chapter--------------------------------

**Ok I hope the redone gangs make things less confusing! **

**Keep reviewing!! And I love all the hits!!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I would I would like to thank the one person who I find to be like awesome Kat Eyes 17! Thanks so much you have like review all my chapters and they are so nice so thanks so much! **

**Sorry it took me so long to update I have play practice and its been running late because the actual show time is coming up in less then 2 weeks so I hope you like this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or West Side Story!**

**-----------------------Chapter 5-----------------------------------------**

We arrived at the Great Hall in one large group and sat down at the Gryffindor table and began talking to all our friends we didn't see on the train. Shortly after Professor Dumbledore came out with the sorting hat and began sorting the terrified first years. 15 of them came to us 13 to Slytherin and 10 to the other two houses. 

Then of course Dumbledore gave his long welcome speech that only the first years listened to. The thing that caught my attention every year was when he announced the head boy and girl. Now I don't give a shit about the Head Boy but I always pay attention to the Head Girl. I want to be Head Girl so bad next year, I just hope I'm good enough. My friends always say I'm acting stupid and there's no way I'm not going to get it, but you can't be to sure. 

"So lets try and have a good year! Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore yelled happily with a twinkle in his eye that never seemed to falter. 

The sound of the students talking began all at once at full blast, it was extremely loud and I was getting a horrible head ache from everything that happened on the train. 

"You know what Ron, I'm not feeling to well I'm going to head to the tower." I said deciding I couldn't handle the noise and I really just needed time to think about everything. 

"But look at all this food! How can you say no?" Ron said totally memorized by the food even though we get it every day for every meal.

"Ron I told you I'm not feeling well!" I said getting kind of angry, but I mean seriously can he be more like a boy! 

"Fine" his said and you could tell he was pissed at me fore raising my voice to him. Aw hell I don't care right now I'm sick of this shit!

I got up to walk out and I didn't really think that anyone noticed, people leave early all the time………right?

But someone or someone(s) noticed all the Snakes. 

I was walking down the hall half way to the Gryffindor tower when I had that eerie feeling that someone was following me, and I prayed to god that it wasn't Ron. So I started walking faster and I still felt it. I turned around to look around but still found no one. Right when I turned back around I ran smack dab into a wall, well I thought it was a wall. 

"Aw! What the hell!" Today was totally not my day.

"Wow Granger you really like running into me don't you?" aw fuck! See what I mean! NOT. MY. DAY! I left early to get away and think, and about them! And now their here! ARG!

"No Blaise! It's not my fault you're dumb fuck and can't watch where you're going!" wow I'm on a role here! Ok I know that wasn't very nice ,because they were so nice earlier but people need their space! 

"Wow Gangers got a potty mouth!" Blaise taunted me. I was about to go at him when Draco interrupted. 

"Shut the hell up Blaise! We didn't come here to be mean or anything Hermione we just wanted to talk." He said calmly. 

"AAAH! That's the problem! I don't want to talk! People need space ok? Time to think! And you are seriously bursting my personal bubble here!" I said still agitated, but at them I wasn't really sure, and that made me nervous. 

"Okay Okay! Breathe Hermione!" Draco tried to calm me down. 

"And what the hell is a personal bubble?" Blaise asked. 

"It's a girl thing don't worry about it Blaise that's totally irrelevant!" Pansy scolding Blaise.

"Whatever, I got to go." I said just wanting to get out of the situation. 

"Hermione wait! What's there to think about?" Draco asked me while looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Well what do you think! You guys are the Snakes! My friends are the Lions!" 

"So what we're not your friends!" 

"No that's not what I meant!" 

"Then what do you mean!" 

"I LIKE YOU GUYS OKAY! You guys were nicer to me than the whole Lions were!"

"So what's the problem?" 

"……….what's the problem" tears were starting to well up in my eyes and I know they could tell. "the problem is that I can't, I'm not suppose to like you! Don't you get it? If I choice you guys I will lose all my friends in the Lions. The friends that I have had for 5 years! And I'm just not sure what to do okay! I need time…………time to think…" I said and the tears were so close to coming I turned and started to walk away. I'm not sure if it was my imagination but I saw I heard Draco whisper "I'm sorry…." But I didn't look back to check, the tears where now flowing down my cheeks like a waterfall. Arg! What am I going to do. 

--------------------------------------End of Chapter 5--------------------------------------------------

**Okay I know still short but I tried to make it longer! **

**I know some of you might be thinking "Why doesn't Hermione just ditch the Lions and go with the Snakes they are so much nice?" but you must keep it in mind that they have been friends for 5 years and its hard to just ditch people you have been friends with for so long for people she just met. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! WHICH MEANS BETTER WRITING! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! My play is coming up soon so practices are running really late! And I barley have time for homework! But please don't give up on me the plays next weeks so it should be getting better.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!! **

**--------------------------------Chapter 6---------------------------------------------------------------**

It has been two weeks since the whole ordeal with the Snakes, and I'd like to say I'm handling the situation very well! By ignoring them, but seriously they just don't know hoe to be ignored! Every second I'm alone they are there! Now they have taken a new approach! Throwing notes at my head all through class! Just like they are now, I'm (well we!) are currently in potions and the notes are getting really annoying! 

So I decided to read one. I opened it up it said: 

_**Why are you ignoring us? **_

Because I don't know what else to do duh! But I wasn't going to say that! 

_I'm not ignoring you. _ I wrote down then sent it back to Draco.

Five seconds later it came flying right back at my head. 

_**Bullshit! **_

_**So you're just going to forget us and stay with people who treat you like crap? And I thought you were the brightest witch your age!**_

Now that as just cruel! It's my fault!...Okay maybe it is but what am I suppose to do!?

_Well what do you expect me to do!! _

_**Talk to us! Here our side! Not just act like we're not there! You belong with us not them!! **_

_Well it's not that easy!! _

_**Why the hell not! They treat you like shit ,we don't how's that so hard!!**_

_BECAUSE THEIR STILL MY FRIENDS!! Why do you care so much!! _

_**BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU, OKAY! AND YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED THAT WAY!! **_

Huh? Did he just say he cared about me! Oh my god!! He did, wait what does that mean like he cares about me like he likes me or he cares about me like a friend!! Aw hell this doesn't help!! Arg does that mean I like him too? No I can't, he's the leader of the Snakes, it would never work. Or would it……….no it wouldn't…………………

---------------------------------At dinner----------------------------------------------------

Once again I was at dinner, and once again I couldn't eat, because of the Snakes. Why do they have this affect on me?? They shouldn't! I decided to ignored (again) the note that Draco wrote (the one that said he cares about me!), but I totally don't care about that………………..

"Ron I'm going to go back to the common room, get some homework done." I said not wanting Ron to know where I was actually going. 

"Hermione! You're such a bookworm! I thought you said you got all your homework done already?" He said with a mouth full of food (EW!) 

"Yeah well I want to get a head start on my potions easy." That sounds like something I would say, I'm not sure I know anymore. 

"Okay! See you later!" he said leading in to give me a kiss (he tries so hard it's really annoying!) but I moved away and he ended up getting my ear lobe. I turned to leave right away not wanting to see the pissed off face. 

As I was walking out to the lake (the only place I can think start anymore) I got to thinking about how to fix this situation. After seating there for a bit I made a big decision, I was going to send a note and ask Draco to meet me out here, I really needed to get this straight. I got out a piece of parchment and wrote down:

_Meet me at the Black lake as soon as you can. We need to talk, now. _

_-Hermione_

I put a charm on it that made it a robin and it flew off to find Draco, I hope he decides to come. 

-----------------------------------End of Chapter 6----------------------------------------------------

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh what's going to happed!! **

**Once again sorry for not updating so much ,but I will try to update tomorrow and Sunday incase I can't next week again!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! **


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews! I have over 550 hits!! I guess you guys really like me!! ******

**Disclaimer: don't own anything! **

**------------------------------Chapter 7-------------------------------------------------------------**

About ten minutes later I saw a figure walking towards me, I was about to leave thinking it was Ron but as it got closer I recognized Draco's perfect platinum blonde hair. 

"You about to leave again? I thought you wanted to talk." He said sounding irritated. 

"I…. I thought you were Ron, I promise I won't leave again." God why can't I ever speak right in front of him!!

"Oh, okay so what did you want to talk about." He said his face getting visible softer. 

"I wanted to say sorry. I have been acting like an ass to you, to all of you, and I never meant to do that." Ah! I am having so much talking to him! He's so damn gorgeous!! 

"So?" he said.

"So what?" I asked very confused as to what more he wanted. 

"What are you going to do about this, us" he said. How come he knows how to talk so well and I can't! This is so not fair! Wait…..did he say us?

"Us?" 

"Yeah us," he looked straight into my eyes "there is an us isn't there? I mean I want there to be, but not if you don't….." he said trailing off. 

Did he say he wasn't sure if I wanted an us! HELL YEAH! Who wouldn't want to be an us with him! He's perfect! But how was I going to say that to him without sounding like some stupid little groupie?

I was thinking so long that he got up and said:

"Okay I get it, no us, I guys I'll just leave you alone from now on….." he said disappointed. Wait what! Don't leave! Go after him you idiot use that brain of yours for more than school work!! 

As if the voice inside my head possessed me, I got up and shot my hand out to get his. 

"Draco, wait, please." I said, but before I knew what I was doing I stood up on my tippy-toes and kissed him! 

Oh my god! What am I doing but I couldn't stop and before I knew it he was kissing me right back. 

It was amazing, Draco's kisses for so soft and sweet like he was afraid I would break or push him away. Hell like that was going to happen! 

After a while we both needed some air and we broke apart. 

"Wow" I said, I'm such a dork I just kissed Draco Malfoy, THE Draco Malfoy and all I could say was wow. 

"Yeah, wow" he said smiling down at me (yes down he's like a head taller than me!) and rested his forehead on mine.

Neither of us said anything for a while. He lead me back over to the tree and sat me down. 

While watching the lake I felt Draco move his hand and take mine in his, it was amazing……….

----------------------------------End of Chapter 7----------------------------------------------------

**Yeah I know short but I wrote that last part and I thought it would be a cute ending to the chapter. And congratulations to soccerg95 for knowing what I was going to do! **

**I love you all thanks for the awesome reviews!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	8. Chapter 8

Okay first I want to say that I have not forgotten about you guys

**Okay first I want to say that I have not forgotten about you guys! I've just been really busy, I have my play (but today is closing night so I will have more time) and I have been REALLY sick. But I haven't forgot about this story I'm still writing and you guys keep reading! **

**790 hits**

**Disclaimer: own nothing **

**--Chapter 8--**

It's been two days since Draco and I kissed, and I still can't stop thinking about it! How can something that only last 30 seconds be distracting! I'm not quite sure yet. But I think Ron knows there's something going on with me. he keeps looking over at me and trying to spend as much time with me as possible! Which means no Draco and me time! And I really like Draco and me time!

We haven't really talked much since then, the last time was while he was walking me back to my room that night….

--flashback--

"So what does this mean?" Draco asked.

"I don't know what do you want it to mean?" arg what am I suppose to say? I want you babe! No not going to work.

"Well I want it to mean that there's an us, and I want you to want that too," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I'd like that……….." I said, oh this is so embarrassing why do I blush all the time!

He smiled and leaned down and gave me another kiss, it was so soft and sweet, nothing like Ron's kisses.

"Night," he said still smiling while he turned an left.

--End of flashback--

That was the last time we talked, and I think I'm going to explode if I don't get to talk to him soon.

Out of no where a note landed on my desk, in the shape of a rose, it was from Draco.

I looked over to make sure Ron didn't see it and tore it open.

_**Meet me at the lake tonight**_

_**9:00 **_

_**-Draco**_

"Who's that from?" Came Ron's voice out of no where, and a little to close if you ask me!

"What? Oh nothing," I said shoving the note into my pocket as fast as I could without ripping it.

"I don't think so, it looked like a note, but from who?" he ask again, why can't he just stay out of my business!! But I course I wasn't going to say that, I'm not suicidal.

"It's nothing Ron, I was just drawing," I said.

"Okay," he said not sounding convinced. "You want to go to Hogsmeade (**is that spelled write??) **with me this weekend?" he asked like he does every weekend.

"Sorry Ron I don't know if I'm even going to go," which totally was the truth by the way!

"Yeah all right," he said and tuned away, he was pissed as usual.

As we left to leave the classroom I gave a nod to Draco, telling him I would be there.

--Later that night at the lake--

When I got there Draco was waiting for me. Before I got a chance to say hi Draco came right up and kissed me. I melted in his arms, if it wasn't for him holding me I would have fallen on the ground.

We broke apart and he smiled at me.

"Sorry couldn't help myself," he said and I couldn't get the goofy grin off my face.

"Hi," I said. AHHH not smooth at all Hermione! Gosh where does my brain go when I talk to this boy!

He laughed and said "Hi, so I was thinking."

"About what?"

"You going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend, please."

"I……..what if someone sees us…" I said. I know it might get him mad but my friends would never approve, they would murder me.

"We can put a charm on you, if you really don't want them to know…" he said, and even he couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry Draco, I will tell them just…just not now I will though somehow." I said feeling horrible for making him feel bad. "What charm are you talking about?"

"My friends and I came up with one that will make the person using unrecognizable unless you tell someone that it is you."

"Really! That's perfect it will be so amazing! I can't wait!" Arg way to sound cool.

He just laughed and kissed me again.

--End of Chapter 8--

**Okay I know all my chapters are short I just think the story goes better that way! Well I will be able to write longer once the play is over!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	9. Chapter 9

Okay like I said before im UBER sorry I haven't updated in a while

**Okay like I said before im UBER sorry I haven't updated in a while. I keep getting sick all over again! But its spring break starting Friday! So there will be lots of updates!! **

**So today was like a really bad day like one of those you just want to scream and cry days so I listen to my song. The one that I always listen to when I have a bad day and it helped to I figure I'd tell you guys what it is so you could listen to it on your bad days! **

**Where does it hurt by Alexz Johnson (from instant star!) **

**READ **

**Ok well like I know what I'm going to do later in the story but I don't know what to do in the middle so REVIEW me some ideas and I will guarantee I will use it!! So send lost please!! **

**--Chapter 9--**

The morning of Hogsmeade Draco took me down to the dungeons to take to potion that would make me unrecognizable.

When we got down there all the Snakes were waiting for us. Now normally that wouldn't have matter to much ,except for the fact that I have yet to talk to them since the day in the hall way. Nervous much?

"Hey Jessie long time no see?" said Pansy.

"Yeah, umm..sorry about that…"

"Okay here it is all you have to do is swallow it and tell us it's you," Blaise said handing me a bottle of glowing purple goop.

"Um you want me to drink _that_," I asked looking disgusted at the bottle.

"It tastes better than it looks I promise," Draco said.

I took the goop-in-a-bottle out of Blaise's hand and downed it before I could think of what it might taste like. Blasie was right it wasn't that bad.

"Okay ummm….. it's me Hermione," I said feeling stupid.

"Okay good now you can't tell anyone else that it's you," Draco said, I nodded in understanding

"Alright perfect let's go," Pansy said excitingly while grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the dungeon.

--Hogsmeade--

We had been walking around all day, I was having more fun in two hours than I ever had a whole day with the Lions! But I shouldn't be thinking that, they are still my friends………………………right?

At this moment Draco and I were walking hand and hand in the middle of the group of Snakes.

"Yeah and he totally fell flat on his face!" Blaise screamed while finishing his story, making everyone laugh.

When out of nowhere there came a voice, an all to familiar voice.

"See you got yourself another whore eh Malfoy," Ron said while he and the Lions came to a stop in front of us.

"Shut the hell up!" Blaise said to Ron and a slow threatening voice.

"So what cat dragged you in," Ron said still trying to get a raise out of us……..wait I mean them…..yeah them……….

"Oh that's real original Weasel, I bet you and the weaslette sat around for hours coming up with that one," Draco said in a calm cool voice while his signature smirk graced his face.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy," Ron yelled obviously getting angry at Draco's calmness.

"Whatever lets go guys before the big bad Lions come and eat us," said Draco as he started walking right through the group of Lions.

But as I started walking through the group I felt someone tug my arm back, hard.

I turned around and saw Ron right in my face.

"Draco," I yelped. Why Ron can't just let it be! This was supposed to be a perfect day and I don't want it to be ruined with them fighting.

Draco and the rest of the Snakes turned around. When they saw Ron holding me every pair of eyes turned into a murderess glare directed toward Ron.

Draco's nostrils flared, "Let. Her. Go."

"Oh what you won't share Draco? Well that seems very unsportsmanlike (**I looked that up and its actually all one word! Weird!) ** of you," Ron said with humor in his voice, happy that he found something that got a rise out of Draco.

Before I knew what happened next Draco and the rest of the Snake took out their wands and were half a foot always from the Lions. All but Draco actually who had his wand directly at Ron's throat, about two centimeters away.

--End of chapter 9--

**Yeah I know short but like I said the story goes better that way!**

**OVER 950 HITS!! **

**That's so cool thanks for reading everyone but I only have 18 reviews come on!! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!! **

**And remember give me ideas for what you want to happen in the story!! **


	10. Chapter 10

Alright well I hope you all liked the last chapter

**Alright well I hope you all liked the last chapter!! I told you guys I would update more so here's another one! **

**In the last chapter I asked you guys for what you wanted to happen and I got one request (COMON!) but I'm totally in love with this one and it made me smile when I read it cause it was that good so thanks to Xjoe's-galX you idea was awesome! **

**Read **

**Still taking more requests!! **

**And to miss quirky bookworm (love the name btw!) if u still don't understand it let me know again, because I know there were some problems in the first like 3 chapters about who was in which gang! **

**--Chapter 10--**

I couldn't believe this was happening! It was suppose to be my day with Draco, my get away from Ron and all the Lions day. But you see that's just it! I don't get it anymore; if the Lions were my friends would I want a day away from them? Every since I met the Snakes my whole perspective on who are my true friends have changed, and I don't know what to do.

"Just let me go please," I said trying to give Ron the biggest puppy dog eyes knowing they always worked on him when he knew it was me.

"I….what.." Ron said looking at me, like he knew me from somewhere ,but couldn't put his finger on exactly who I was. That shouldn't happen though; he shouldn't have any hint that he knew me. I turned to look at Draco and he noticed to, and he got a worried look on his face. He dropped his wand and told everyone else to.

"Okay look man whatever, just let her go and we'll be on our way okay," Draco said trying to get out of the situation as fast as he could, which didn't make me feel any better.

Ron gave me one more look then said, "You giving up so soon Draco, I always knew you were a wimp." I could tell Draco was fighting not to say something back ,but he didn't. He took my hand and pushed me into the middle of the Snakes, shielding me from Ron.

And that's when Pansy whispered in my eye, "The potion is wearing off. We've got to get you out of here." Oh fuck! Like really this has to happen to me!

The group of Snakes started walking away, thinking they were safe and the situation of Hermione's cover being blown was avoided. Little did they know that after the potion wore off Ron caught a little glimpse of all too familiar curly brown hair.

--Later that day--

Our time at hogsmeade was coming to an end, and the drama of what happened with Ron wore off a while ago. After the Lion disaster……..wait I mean the Ron disaster, it was only his fault right? I mean everyone else didn't do anything………………but that's the point they didn't do anything. Shouldn't they have? ARG! What am I going to do I can't think straight when it comes to them!

We were all crowded around a table at 3 Broom Sticks (**that's what its call right?) **when Draco pulled me outside.

"So did you have fun today," he asked, sounding timid for the first time I have ever talked to him.

"Of course! It was amazing!" I said trying to cheer him up. It was amazing even with the run in with the Lions. Thankfully Blaise had brought a second bottle of the potion for me to take once we were away.

"I'm really sorry about what happened with Ron, I shouldn't have lost my cool like that," I just stood there in shock! Yes shock! He was apologizing to me, for something that didn't even really affect me! Ron never apologized even when it had affected me!

This boy was a god!

"Its fine Draco you don't need to apologize for sticking up for me."

"I just………I'm trying to show you that I'm not some pompous git who goes around threatening people and looking for fights."

Wow that sounds like someone I know…tonight I'm so going to need to have a talk with myself to see what I'm going to do. Even though I knew what I wanted………….

"You mean like Ron………"

"I…….you deserve so much better than that Hermione! And I wasn't going to say anything about it you know, give you time to think! But after what he did today you can't still think he's a good guy!"

I sighed, I knew he was right it was all just happening so fast……..faster than I'm use to. Holy hell! Here come the tears again! Why can't I control myself anymore!

"Hermione," Draco said looking down at me with a guilty expression. "Oh Hermione! I didn't mean to make you cry please! I'll stop, we can ignore it, just stop crying." He said wiping away all my tears, all I could do was smile.

"Draco its fine, I'm just confused, it's all happening so fast. I'm happy though, with you, happier than I have been in a long time, and that scares me so much. I've been the same Hermione for 5 years! And you come in and in 2 weeks change my perspective on everything! But your right and I know it, I'm going to make a decision Draco I promise, for you I will," wow I sound like such a hopelessly romantic, but that's how I felt.

He smiled at me, the smile that you rarely see the smile that makes my heart skip a beat. "You are amazing you know that right," he said in a whisper and kissed my tears away.

--End of Chapter 10--

**So you like it! I put some fluff in there for you all! I know I hadn't put much in! **

**Over 1150 Hits!**

**MORE REVIEWS!! GIVE A REQUEST AND I PROMISE I WILLUSE IT!! **


	11. Chapter 11

READ

**READ!!**

**Okay well this will make you all laugh. I just noticed that the name of my story was Lions Vs. Dragons, and um that's not right…… haha yeah I know! I don't know what I was thinking when I typed that! It's supposed to be Lions Vs Snakes and I don't know what happened! I am VERY sorry! That probably was confusing to people! Well feel free to laugh at my stupidity I sure did! **

**I would like to thank xxxxcrazychickxxxx! I loved your idea! I think your mind was working just fine! And I will be using it in this chapter actually! And I would also like to thank you for saying my writing was getting better! That makes me feel so much better!**

**STILL TAKING REQUESTS**

**--Chapter 11--**

After my emotional break down in front of Draco we headed back to Hogwarts. On the way there it started pouring down rain, yes rain, god so loves us! It turned our Draco loves the rain as much as I do! So we literally spent about an hour, kissing in the rain! Can you say awesome! I couldn't because I was to busy kissing Draco! Ha take that!

It was the next day and I was walking to the common room, to meet up with the Lions. Yes I know I was supposed to think about what I was going to do with them! Well after kissing Draco, my mind kinda fogged up. You can't honestly expect me to think about something so big when my brains is foggy, can you? You _can_? Oh well ARG!!

"Hey guys," I said trying to sound happy to see them. Wait know, I am happy, stop talking!

As I walked in I had a feeling that they were all just talking about something, or someone, and they just stopped when I came in.

"Hey 'Mione," Ginny said, but I didn't like how it sounded. It sounded fake, really fake.

"What's going on you guys," I asked a little worried, considering what happened yesterday at Hogsmeade.

"Nothing, just talking about the Quidditch game tomorrow, we're playing Slytherin," Ron said. Now this made me worried, very worried. Now the reason I'm worried is because all the Lions are on the Gryffindor team, and to make matters worse, all the Snakes are on the Slytherin team.

"Oh…..that's sure to be exciting," I said trying to sound pumped like I use to.

"It will be! We will crush them!" Screamed Ron.

"You're going to cheer for us…right," Ron said, but there was this kind of evil glint in his eye. Wait why would that be there? Am I just imagining things? Or did they really take the thing at Hogsmeades seriously?

Everyone was looking at me, leaning in with a type of anticipation for what I was going to say. Like they didn't think I was going to be there watching them.

"Of course who else would I come to watch," I said, again with fake cheerfulness.

"Of course, what were we thinking, like you would actually go to see the Slytherin," Ron said, but what worried me the most was he said it kind of like it was a question.

"Yeah……….well I'm going to head to the library, there's still some homework I want to get done," I said, waved goodbye and left.

But I didn't really leave, there was something they knew and they were talking about it before I came in, and I wanted to here what it was. I shut the door behind me and cast a spell so I could hear through the wall.

"She lied right to our faces!" screamed Ginny.

"That traitor!"

"That whore!" they all kept screaming. I knew it! They found out! How could this happen! They weren't supposed to find out! Wait there was something else they were saying.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Screamed Ron, I knew he would take this the hardest.

"I already have a plan," he said.

"Well what is it Ron, it better be good!" Viktor said.

"Oh it is. You see we found out about this at the perfect time."

"Why's that?" Seamus asked.

"Because tomorrow is the Quidditch game."

"Yeah and," Luna said skeptically.

"And, it's a free ticket to beat the Snakes shitless! Don't you see that! Injuries happen all the time during Quidditch! By accident! All we have to do is make it look like an accident, and we're home free!" Ron yelled excitedly. Why is it that his brain starts working when he wants to get revenge on me!

"Yeah! And Hermione will be dying inside because she can't say anything or show that she cares that their hurt!" Ginny yelled!

"Why's that?" Neville asked. Poor Neville, he wasn't the brightest wizard out there.

"BECAUSE THEN SHE'LL BLOW HER COVER!" screamed Viktor, catching on to the plan.

"This will be great you guys, one for the books. The Snakes won't be able to feel anything for a month after the game tomorrow!" Ron yelled.

"Oh my god," I whispered to myself. I have to go find Draco and the Snakes, and soon.

--End of Chapter 11--

**Cliffy!! I seem to like those!! And thanks again ****xxxxcrazychickxxxx and Xjoe's-galX your ideas have totally inspired me! The chapters your ideas were in were like my two longest yet! **

**MUST READ!! **

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I NEED HELP WITH QUIDDITCH TERMS SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW SO I CAN WRITE IT!! **

**Over 1300 hits!!**

**Once again sorry for the name mix up!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	12. Chapter 12

MUST READ

**MUST READ!!**

**Okay I would like to say the BIGGEST thanks every to ****xxxxcrazychickxxxx because without her this chapter would NEVER have been done!! So thanks sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much xxxxcrazychickxxxx you are amazing and you went above and beyond with the info you gave me!! **

**STILL TAKING REQUEST FROM ANYONE!!**

**--Chapter 12--**

I have been looking everywhere for Draco or any of the Snakes and I can't find them anywhere! What am I going to do! I can't let Ron and the Lions do this to them! But not only was I struggling to find the Snakes, but I was struggling with what to think. I just can't believe Ron or any of the Lions would want to hurt me so bad that they would hurt other people! Even though I don't want to believe it, I know it's true, I heard them and there's no way they are going to take it back.

As I was running around trying to find them I ran right into a boy, but not just any boy, a Slytherin boy!

"Hey! Do you know where the Snakes are," I said trying not to sound to excited that I found him.

He gave me a disgusted look and said, "I don't know, I heard they were practicing for the game tomorrow. Why do u care mudblood?" oh like I haven't heard that one before! Without saying another word to the rude Slytherin boy I turned and ran as fast as I could to the Quidditch pitch. Why did I not think of that in the first place! I'm so stupid sometimes!

When I finally got there I was stopped by these two 7th years.

"Where do you think you're going," one said.

"I need to talk to one of the players, why does it matter," I asked pissed that I was so close, but these idiots had to stop me!

"Closed practice sorry, no ones allowed in that's not on the team," he said in a bored voice.

"What!" I screamed. "That's absolutely retarded!" I screamed again.

"Sorry, captain's orders," he said looking at me like I had gone crazy. Which I probably have, but can you blame me? Look what I am going through! It would drive anyone crazy.

"Fine! When does practice end? I'll wait for him," I said feeling happy that I found a way through the dumb captain's orders!

"I'm afraid you can't wait, practice ends after curfew," said the 7th year. FUCK! I mean seriously! Why me! Does god hate me! I think every one does right now! But what was I going to do now? I can't see them before the game, and I have no way of getting to them earlier because we don't have classes on Saturday!

"Thanks for nothing," I said to the 7th years and sauntered away.

I didn't get to sleep till 2 in the morning, and when I did finally get to sleep, I was plagued with dreams filled with blood.

--Next morning (morning of the game)--

I woke up early thinking if I got to the Great Hall they might be there, and I could tell them about the game with not that many people in the Hall.

But to bad god still hates me, because not only were they not there, the people I didn't want to see every again were! But since I still needed to keep up my "act" as they called it I went over and sat next to Ron.

"Hey Hermione, you're up early," Ron said.

"Well yeah, I wanted to be able to see you guys and wish you good luck before your big game!" I said, happy that I thought of something to say.

"Well that's so kind of you isn't it," Ginny said with a gleam in her eye.

"Um yeah I guess….." after that there was a very long awkward silence where the only thing heard was the scrapping of knifes and forks. Arg! This wasn't going well at all! I can just hear all of them thinking about what they are going to do to my friends. I couldn't let this happen!

As I looked around the Great Hall my eyes fell upon the teachers "table" where they were all eating quietly. Snape! He must know where my friends are right? He is the head of their house!

"I need to go ask Snape a question about our essay due next week, I'll see you later," I said as I was getting up and walking away. Good thing we have so much homework or my excuses wouldn't work!

I walked/jogged all the way to the table and right up to Snape. It didn't take him long to feel my presence, and looked up almost right when I got there.

"What can I do for you on this fine morning Miss Granger," Snape said in his usual monotone voice.

"I um….do you by any chance know where Draco or any of his friends might be?" I asked praying to god that he would know, and not ask why I wanted to know.

"Well as you know they had a late practice last night, so I presume that they would be sleeping now," Snape said with amusement in his voice.

"Well do you know when they will be down here?"

"They are eating breakfast in their common room; they were advised to sleep in till 2 hours before the game. By then the Great Hall will be closed, so they have to eat, like I said, in their common rooms." He said and answered the next question that I was about to ask before I even asked it. "And then they will be in a closed practice till the game, so you'll have to talk to them after." He said then picked his copy of the Daily Prophet back up and started reading, which meant I was suppose to leave, which I did.

I can't believe it! My friends are going to be killed and I can't do anything about it! ……..Well maybe not nothing….I could talk to the Lions about it. Maybe if I confess they will take it all out on me and not feel the need to do anything to my friends. I have to do it, one person hurt is better than five.

Since the Lions left the Great Hall I had to make what seemed like the longest walk back to the common room, trying to summon that Gryffindor courage everyone talks about. Finally I got to the portrait of the fat lady and gave her the password and when I walked in I was sure I was going to throw up. All the Lions were sitting around the fire, why do they have to be there when I want them gone?

I walked up to the Lions and cleared my throat, happy that no one else was in the room. They all turned to look at me, I can't speak, arg where's my damn Gryffindor courage now!

"I need to talk to you all, and it's very important," I said not at all happy when my voice started shaking.

"Alright we're all ears," said Ron.

"I know you guys know about me and my- I mean me and the Snakes," I said correcting myself. I hadn't even noticed I started calling them my friends instead of the usual Draco and the Snakes.

Knowing that if they started talking I would loose my courage I kept on talking. "And I also know what you guys are planning to do to the Snakes today during the game, I over heard you talking about it." As I kept speaking my courage kept rising and I couldn't help telling them everything I thought and felt. "I've been thinking for weeks now, what I should do, give up my old friends for my new ones or forget about my new ones and stay with you. But after I heard you guys talking I realized something, you were never really my friends, because if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have to choice. My new friends the Snakes don't care that I'm friends with you! I have been the one telling them to keep it a secret! And that's wrong! Over the past couple of weeks I have come to realize that you guys were in my life because you got to me first! Not because we get along! You all are nothing like me! You're always trying to start something, happy when you cause pain and fear! Even when it's me in pain and me who fears you!

"So I'm here right now, telling you that this is all my fault, and if you want to blame someone then blame me, hurt me, but leave my friends, the Snakes out of it." oh my god I can't believe I said it! I did it I told them what I feel! And none of it was a lie!

While I was cheering on the inside I still was very aware of my outside and very aware of every death glare pointed my way.

And after that long heartfelt speech of mine all I got in return was from Ron.

"Get out," he said, I could tell he was struggling on keeping his temper in place because he was breathing very heavily. Knowing that saying anything else would completely ruin all I said before, I left the common room and head to the library to wait out the remainder of the time I had till the game. On the way there I prayed more than I have ever prayed in my life that they would listen and leave my friends alone.

--The Game (**I was sooo tempted to end it there but I thought I would be nice and give you a bit of the ****Quidditch seen)--**

Breathe, breathe Hermione everything will be fine…………Arg! Who am I fooling? This is going to be a disaster! I walked up and found a seat where I could see the game perfectly. But to prove some what of a point I sat all the way at the end of the Gryffindor section to where I was sitting half way in the Slytherin section.

As they were announcing the teams and their players my heart was pounding so hard in my chest I thought it might come out. The seekers could use it as their new snitch because I had a feeling it wasn't going to stop no matter what I do.

Even though I should know by now what position the Lions play I became more worried when they announced it over the intercom.

"Viktor and Ginny-beaters. Seamus, Luna, and Neville-chasers. Ron- seeker." Oh my god this is horrible! They are all in perfect positions to be able to harm the Snakes and make it look like any other game! I hope they listened!

When Ron looked around, for me I'm guessing, and saw me so close to the Slytherin he gave me the most horrible death glare. It is worse than a death glare actually it's a……….I don't know a devil glare. Yeah that's it! A devil glare!

The game started without a hitch and every thing was going fine, maybe the Lions did listen to me! But I thought to soon.

I saw everything that happened in what seemed like slow motion. I saw Ginny get her bat ready, I saw Viktor hand her his bludger, and I saw Ginny hit the bludger with all her might. Then I saw it sore through the air not making a sound. Then I saw it collide right into Pansy's side, and with a sickening crack she cried out in pain and fell to the floor of the stadium.

I had thought they listened to me, but I was so wrong…….

--End of Chapter 12--

**Oh my god!! Did you guys like it!! Look how long it is!! I'm soo proud of myself!! And there's still more to go I just love ending on a cliffy!! Once again I would like to thank xxxxcrazychickxxxx a thousand times because without her help I would never have been able to do this chapter and the one I am doing next!! So thanks again!! **

**OVER 1500 HITS!!**

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME! AND IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME REVIEW BECAUSE YOU LOVE THE STORY AND IF YOU DON'T LOVE THE STORY I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!! LOL **


	13. Chapter 13

I am uber sorry I haven't updated in a while I was on a very needed vacation

**I am uber sorry I haven't updated in a while I was on a very needed vacation! **

**MUST READ NOT EVEN JOKING!!**

**Okay well I know that this is based on west side story idea kind of and the means Romeo and Juliet die so I totally don't know if you guys want that so PLEASE review with one of the following answers so I know what to do!!**

**Hermione dies **

**Draco dies**

**No one dies **

**They both die **

**Just Ron dies **

**Other (tell me what that is if you choice other please!) **

**Now I no there are a lot of you who read this based on the alerts this story has so PLEASE review with an answer if you are on the alert list! Even if your not tell me please!! **

**STILL TAKING REQUESTS!!**

**--Chapter 13--**

I couldn't believe it! They didn't listen to me; they're still going to hurt them! I stood up and watch Pansy fall to the ground knowing there was nothing I could do.

I looked up in disgust at Ginny and Viktor and all they did was laugh at me. They had the upper hand right now and they knew it! About ten minutes later Pansy was still unconscious on the ground and I was getting really worried she would never wake up. The next attack was on Millicent, I didn't talk to her much but my blood boiled over with anger as I saw Neville and Seamus run her right into an oncoming quaffle. It hit her right in the elbow breaking her arm instantly. The force of the quaffle hitting her and breaking her arm made her lose her balance and she fell to the ground.

I think I'm going to be sick! How could they do this! I looked up at Harry seeing the guilt all over his face; he was the one that had hit the quaffle trying to score a goal. He thinks it all is fault! How could I let this get so far! If I would have told the Lions sooner this wouldn't be happening!

I tried to think of anything I could do that would get Draco to understand that what was going on was not an accident and they need to be careful. Then it hit me! I took out my wand and tried my hardest to find the snitch. I found it hovering over the stadium, very high up, but not to high, I could still cast a charm that would make it come to me.

I wasn't the only one to spot the snitch so did Draco, and being the seeker he went right after it! My plan my actually work! I casted the charm and it came soaring to me, and so did Draco. As Draco came closer he noticed me, and my wand. He looked at me with confusion written all over his face. I had to tell him and I had to tell him fast.

"Draco they're doing it on purpose!" I yelled hoping he could here me.

Draco slowed down a bit and came closer, I let go of the snitch and he caught on to what I was doing. He came closer to where I was but not to close to make him look suspicious, and he looked around "looking" for the snitch that he had just lost sight of. Ahhh beauty and brains! Wait no focus!

"Hermione what the hell are you talking about?" he said. I wasn't angry at his choice of words I know what I was doing was completely crazy.

"They know Draco. The Lions found out, they are attacking you guys on propose. They are trying to hurt you all and me!" I said rambling on like I always do when I get stressed and worried and nervous, basically all of the above! "I tried to stop them, I told them to only hurt me but they didn't listen! And I couldn't find you guys because of your stupid fucking closed practices!" I said. I really was pissed at the whole concept of closed practices at this point! I mean seriously who was the evil fucker who came up with that one!

Draco looked at me and nodded and soared off towards Harry and Blaise. He looked pissed and I hope it wasn't because of me, I really didn't want them to be mad at me, but I know they have every right to be. It's all my fault anyways.

I saw Draco go over to Harry and Blasie and still looking like he was looking for the snitch he said something to them quickly. Even though I couldn't here what he was saying I knew what he was telling them. About 15 seconds later all three looked at me then the Lions, and they all had revenge in their eyes.

I know it was a good thing to tell Draco, but I really hope he doesn't do anything stupid. Them knowing though did make me feel much better about them, so I looked down to see what was going on with Pansy and Millicent.

Millicent had walk over to Pansy and was now making sure she was still breathing. I screamed as loud as I could at Millicent and she looked up at me. **(Pansy landed right in front of Hermione if I didn't say that before so that's why she can here her because she close) **She looked at me and screamed back up to me.

"She's breathing; I think she broke a rib or two though. The pain must have made her pass out."

Oh thank god! I know I shouldn't be to happy because she still was hurt but it made me feel so much better that she was alive.

When I zoned back in and was about to ask Millicent how she was doing her eyes widened in fear and she scream so loud, I was sure everyone in the stadium heard her.

"HERMIONE LOOK OUT!"

When I looked up all that I saw was a bludger coming straight at me, then everything went black.

--End of Chapter 13--

**HAHAHA! I'm so evil! I just love leaving you guys with cliffys tho!! I know not as long as that chapter but its midnight and I'm tired I just wanted to get this up before tomorrow! **

**OVER 1800 HITS!!**

**BUT I WANT MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!! **


	14. Chapter 14

Another update yeah me

**Another update yeah me! **

**question from chapter 13 still open so tell me what you think! **

**SO UBER IMPORTANT!! **

**Okay well I can tell everyone really likes this story and so do I so I need something to happen that will keep this story going! So I was thinking about bringing the war into it! But since I never brought it in before I am going to make the war in my story more quite and since it is AU I can. So basically everyone doesn't know Harry's the boy-who-lived and everything is kept quite from the students because they don't want the students n danger. The only students that do know will be of course the Snakes since they are friends of Harry! So please tell me if you like that idea and if not tell me what you don't like about it!!**

**--Chapter 14--**

When I finally woke up I had no idea where I was.

What's going on? Why does my room smell like a hospital? I open my eyes and I realize it smells like a hospital because I'm in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

I feel someone's hand in mine and I look over to see Draco sitting in a chair, hunched over, asleep, but still holding my hand. I stared at him for a bit, he looks so peaceful when he's asleep. The one thing I didn't like was that there was worry lines all over his face. What was he so worried about? Me? I don't even know why I'm here! What happened?

I looked over at the clock and found out it was midnight. I tried to sit up but I immediately felt a shooting pain in my stomach. I guess I was moving a little too much because I felt Draco stir next to me. I couldn't look over at him, my stomach hurt beyond belief.

"Hermione?" Draco said.

I just nodded my head to him which cause my head to hurt too, I hissed in pain. What was going on?

"Oh God Hermione you're awake!" Draco said sounding like a little kid on Christmas morning. He came over to me and gave me a hug. Now normally when he gives me a hug my heart skips a beat from being so close to him. This time it was because his hug hurt like hell! Like seriously I was getting pissed! What happened to me?

"Ow Draco that hurts," I said, he pulled back immediately.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," he said with so much guilt in his words that I felt bad.

"Its fine Draco, you don't need to worry. I've never seen you so worried before in my life actually. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! Hermione you had been unconscious for almost four days now!"

I just stared at him. Unconscious for almost four days?

"Draco what the hell happened to me?" I asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Hermione, don't you remember anything the day of the Quidditch game?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I………I…." I tried to think of that day, I remember everything really so that was fine. But then I thought further into the day, to after the game started. I remember seeing Pansy get hit and go down. Then Millicent getting hit in the arm, and telling Draco about how the Lions found out about us. I remember everything, right up to Millicent's blood curdling scream telling me to look out. Then the bludger coming right at me, then nothing.

"I remember everything really, the last thing I remember is the bludger coming at me, but then after that it's all blank," I said shaking from all the memories rushing back to me at once.

Draco sighed in what I guess was relief. "Good, so you remember everything really. It was that bastard! The Weasel Hermione, he did this!" Draco said with hatred in his eyes.

"He did what Draco? What happened?"

"I saw it Hermione! He must have seen you talk to me, he took Ginny's bat and hit the bludger that Viktor had straight at you! But he did it so fast that no one noticed! If you wouldn't have looked up it would have hit you in the head, Hermione it would have killed you. But when you did look up you stood up too, which made it hit you square in the chest, breaking four ribs. The force of the bludger hitting you caused you to fall back and hit your head on the bleachers. But they said you will be fine soon."

"I……….he………no……" I can't believe it, I knew Ron hated me, hell I knew he could careless what happened to me, but I didn't know he would actually try or want to kill me! I can't breath, my mind and vision were all blurry, and I could faintly hear Draco's voice calling me, asking what was wrong. Then all of a sudden it all just stopped, I looked at Draco, and then tears burst from my eyes. I couldn't control any part of my body. I just kept crying in Draco's arms. I could barley feel the pain in my head and stomach, it was a dull tingle compared to the pain in my heart.

I didn't know how long I was crying, but when I stopped the most important thing to me was that when I looked up Draco was still there with me. Even with dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his clothes wrinkled, he's hair unbrushed, (**not sure if that's a word but oh well!) **and his shirt soaked in my tears, he still looked like a god.

And before I could stop myself the words tumbled out of my mouth.

"I love you Draco."

Once I realized what I said I started freaking out. Who was I kidding how could this Greek god in motion ever love me! I'm so stupid I ruined everything!

"I mean…I……oh m God you must hate me! Oh what did I just do! Oh my, I'll just go I'm so sorry I don't—"Draco placed his finger on my lips.

"I love you too Hermione," he whispered to me then his lips crashed down on mine in the most passionate kiss we had ever shared.

--End of Chapter 14--

**Aww! So sweet don't you just love Hermione and Draco Fluff!! **

**OVER 2100 HITS!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH THE ANSWER TO MY QUESTION UP ABOVE!! **


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone who reviewed fyi I just realized that there is a way to like reply to reviews

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed fyi I just realized that there is a way to like reply to reviews! And I didn't really know that before lol so if you want me to review reviews just tell me and I will start that! **

**READ!!  
I still need to know what you guys think about the whole adding the war thing. If you don't know what I'm talking about go back to chapter 14 and read that thingy it explains it. I only had ONE person talk about the war, (thanks kk1999!) so PLEASE! Tell me what you guys think**

**requests still open!!**

**--Chapter 15--**

Oh my gooooooddddddddddddddd!! Did you totally here that! He loves me too! I think my heart is going to explode! But I need to focus, I can't let Draco think I'm a totally dork!

Once we finally broke apart from kissing (it lasted like 10 minutes! Oh I love this boy!) I couldn't stop smiling for the life of me! My cheeks are seriously starting to hurt like hell!

"I can see you're happy," Draco said while smiling down at me.

I had to refrain from says 'well duh!' so I just smiled again and nodded.

"Well let me go see if you're allowed to leave and eat dinner, with us," he said and was about to leave when I looked at the clock.

"Um Draco?"

"Yes love?" he said with a smile on is face that I'm sure was just as big as mine.

"I think dinners over, its 9:00 am….(**don't ask me how it got so late so soon! It just did!) **" I said still blushing from him calling me love! Uh yeah! Take that he called _me_ love! You all wish he would call you that! Oh………wow I really need to stop doing that!

"Oh well maybe we can see if everyone's awake and we can walk down to the Great Hall together," he said still smiling. What a pair we must make smiling so big like that!

"Okay I'll be waiting," oh wow that was so dorky! I seriously need like a dedorkifier (**it's a word in my book!) **when I'm around him!

He just smiled and turned to leave again. But then I realized something, something really important actually, was I suppose to sit with Draco at the Slytherin table? I mean I don't really care what the Gryffindor think of me anymore, not after how I was treated, but just because to Snakes liked me doesn't mean the rest of the Slytherin did. As I was in my daze of worry Draco came back in with the nurse.

"Hermione," Draco said pulling me out of my trans.

"Uh, oh yeah sorry I was thinking," I said smiling again to hide my worry.

"Oh okay, well um the nurse said you can leave," he said and I saw a wave of worry wash over his face. What is he worried about? He said she said I could leave didn't he?

"Yes you can leave but let me give you some pain potion; it will allow you not to feel pain for up to two hours. One you're done eating though you must come right back, you still had some more recovering to do," the nurse said with a smile.

She pulled out this bottle of liquid out of her pocket and poured some in a spoon, it looked really gross, it smelled really gross too, and I swear I saw it move. I took it anyways wanted to get out of there and be with Draco and my friends, in public for the first time.

I smiled to Draco once I had finally swallowed the liquid that I was sure was alive.

"Ready to go?" I asked him.

"…….Yeah, lets go….." he said looking at the ground. What's wrong with him? Does he regret saying that he loves me?

As we walked down the hallway there was an awkward silence between the two of us. I couldn't stand it anymore, if he regretted it I wanted to know.

"Draco…….if….if you regret saying you love me you can tell me okay….I'd rather know than be oblivious….." I said and I swear my eyes were already starting to tear up.

"Me?" he said. "I thought you were the one regretting telling me!" he said looking about me like I was crazy.

"Why would I regret it I was the one who said it first in the first place!" I said feeling overly happy that he didn't regret it.

"Because you looked worried as hell when I came back in the room, and you were 'thinking' so I thought you were thinking about what a big mistake you made," he said as relief slowly came to his face.

"I was worried because………well I was worried about sitting with you at the Slytherin table………" I said kind of embarrassed that I was so worried about it, but common this house did nothing but insult me since the first day they found out I was a mugleborn!

"Oh Hermione! There's nothing to worry about! They won't say anything about you with us there! I'm just so happy that's the only thing you're worried about!" he said, then his lips came crashing on to mine, his lips were smooth, and cool and hot at the same time. I felt his hands curve around and rest in my hips, I snaked my hands up to his neck and pulled him closer, if closer was even possible.

But yet this uber romantic moment just wouldn't last, we were interrupted with someone clearing their throat loudly. We both jumped apart and turned around to see all the Snakes standing in a group snickering at us.

"So I guess you're feeling better huh Hermione," Pansy said with a smirk spreading across her face.

"um…….yeah…….." I said blushing.

"We were um just coming to go and get you guys, so we could go to breakfast together," Draco said.

"Yeah well it looks like you skipped breakfast, lunch, and dinner and went straight for the dessert eh Draco," Blaise said while everyone else laughed their asses off at our expense.

"Yeah whatever, lets go," Draco said while glaring Blaise down.

We started walking toward the Great Hall, with every step we took my heart started to beat ten times harder, I had a feeling it was going to pop out of my chest and skid across the floor.

We finally got there, and when we walked in, I was met with glares and sneers from the entire Gryffindor table………..

--End of chapter 15--

**Okay I hope you liked it!! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! MORE REVIEWS!! **


	16. Chapter 16

Soooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been having some trouble with this story

**Soooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been having some trouble with this story. I've come up with the decision that I think I can get 2 or 3 more chapters out of this story but it will end soon. Dragging it out would just ruin it! **

**but I still want to write more so if anyone has any ideas for my next story or just plots for one tell me and I can probably work with it!!**

**--Chapter 16--**

Right when we walked in I froze, I couldn't move, I didn't know what to do. As I looked around at the Gryffindor table my eyes immediately connected with Ron's eyes. I tried not to let the look he gave me scare me, but I still felt the shiver run down my spine. It angered me! How come I still let him get to me?

I felt someone nudge my side and I broke away from Ron's stare to see Draco, and his hand out stretched toward me. I gave him a worried look but I still took his hand and he began to lead me over to the Slytherin table, that's when all hell broke lose.

Everyone from the Gryffindor started screaming out insults at me.

"Traitor!"

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Slytherin Bitch!"

I couldn't care less really what those random Gryffindor's were saying, what really hurt was when I heard the Lions scream all at once:

"MUDBLOOD!"

I thought I was going to burst into tears right then and there, and I was guessing Draco and the Snakes could tell because they all starting screaming back insults. But what surprised me more was that right after the Snakes started defending me, so did the rest of the Slytherin table!

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore screamed at the top of his lungs, also using his wand to make his voice even louder.

"Never in all my years at running this school have I seen such poor behavior coming from one of our most behaved houses!" he took a deep breathe and kept going. "All you Gryffindor's should be ashamed of your selves! Look how you are treating one of your own kind!"

"She's not one of us! She will never be!" Ron screamed which yearned him howls of agreement from the rest of the Gryffindor's.

"I said be quite Mr. Weasley!!" yelled Dumbledore. Ron immediately sat down and kept his mouth shut.

"I always took pride in how the Gryffindor carried themselves! Never were they mean, arrogant or selfish, but now I don't know what to think! You all owe Miss Granger an apology," Dumbledore demanded.

The silence that met Dumbledore's command was louder than any insult thrown at me today.

"FINE! Every Gryffindor student will report right back here tonight for detention!" Dumbledore was not met with silence this time, "THAT'S FINAL!" Dumbledore screamed yet again, and everyone shut up and went back to eating.

I hadn't realized until now that I had yet to sit down through the whole ordeal. After looking around one last time I finally sat down.

"Are you okay?" Draco whispered to me in my ear.

I didn't trust my voice so I just gave him a nod; he gave me a sympathetic look, pulled me toward his chest and kissed my forehead. Even with all that happened just simply being so close to him calmed me down a lot.

I could here Draco whispering into my hair that it was going to be alright and I could feel him rubbing small circles in my back, I was instantly calmed down in less than 3 minutes.

I looked up from Draco's chest to see everyone eating, but still looking at me. I blushed a little.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak out, I'm alright I promise," I said and gave them all a small smile. It was true I was feeling better, I felt like I belonged.

Through out breakfast I became more and more comfortable with sitting at the Slytherin table, I even got over all the stares I was _still _getting from the Gryffindor table.

I was introduced to almost half the Slytherin students and they were all very friendly, which surprised me, but it was a good surprise.

When breakfast came to an end Draco walked me back to the hospital wing.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I didn't think all that would happen," Draco said.

"Don't be, it's weird but I'm kind of happy that it happened," I said not sure if he would understand what I was saying.

He didn't because he gave me a weird look.

"I don't know it's just that now that all that happened it makes it easier on me to let them go. All the Gryffindor's treated me like dirt, but the Slytherin's took me in with no questions asked! So now I realize that I belong with the Slytherin, and with you," I said blushing at the last part.

He looked down at me with so much love in his eyes I thought I was going to faint.

"I love you so much, you're perfect, don't let any of those Gryffindorks make you think different, you here me," he said then kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you too Draco," I said just smiling up at him.

When we got to the hospital wing the nurse came up to me and told me I should sit down because the potion would wear off soon and it was probably going to hurt. I was walking to my bed to sit down when Draco's hand grabbed my arm and he whirled me around, then kissed me with so much want that my head started to spin.

I don't know how long we stood there kissing, but it felt like forever. Until the mean nurse had to go ruin it all by walking in!

"I will have none of that going on in here do you two here me!" she said while looking embarrassed that she caught us.

"Now get out, you will be late for class," she said to Draco.

We had yet to part from each other and Draco looked at the nurse then down at me and smirked. Then he kissed me again, I could feel him smiling into the kiss knowing that he was getting the nurse angrier. The kiss wasn't as needy, it was sweet, but it still was perfect, just like him.

He pulled away from me and smiled, then turned to the nurse and smirked as he saw that her face was getting redder by the second.

"Yeah I know I'm leaving," he said and starting walking towards the door. When he got there he turned around and winked at me, then disappeared through the door.

"Go lay down now, before the potion wears off," she said with anger in her voice.

Not wanting to get her angrier I did what I was told and about 30 seconds later the pain came rushing back to me and the nurse was right, it hurt like hell!

--End of Chapter 16--

**Okay hopped you liked it! **

**After I wrote this I realized that I can probably get more than just 3 chapters. I think I can get like 5 or more. **

**I still want ideas for my next story!!**

**OVER 2,600 HITS! **


	17. Chapter 17

Glad you guys still like my story

**Glad you guys still like my story!! **

**IM STILL TAKING REQUESTS FOR MY NEXT STORY!!**

**also I will still take requests for this story if you guys want to make it longer!**

**--Chapter 17--**

After two days, even though it seemed like weeks, I was aloud out of the hospital wing; I just had to take some more potion to make sure I heal fine. The only thing that made the two days seem to go by a bit faster was every day at every break he had Draco would come and visit me. Sometimes he would bring me flowers and candy and we'd eat it together.

After what happened last time with the nurse she always keeps a close eye on us when he comes. She even went as far as telling Draco he wasn't aloud on the bed! He had to sit in a chair next to my bed! I hope she doesn't have a daughter, because it would suck to be her!

One time I asked her why she cared so much and she said:

"You will be thanking me one day that you didn't have an unplanned, early pregnancy."

I thought it was offensive! She thinks we would be stupid enough to do that! But Draco on the other hand started laughing his ass off! He almost choked on the piece of candy that was in his mouth! But whatever I'm out of that place now, thank heavens!

"You nervous for your first day back," asked Pansy, tarring me away from my thoughts.

"I was only gone for what three days," I said trying to sound calm. The truth was I _was _nervous! All my classes were with Gryffindor, hello they are my house! So what am I going to do?

"Well let's see maybe because you have all Gryffindor kids in your class," Pansy said with a smirk on her face. _Damn _they always know!

"I………..well……………it's just…………..god! I am such a loser aren't I," I said looking down in shame.

"Hermione its okay, I didn't mean to make you feel bad about it. Your not a loser, anyone would be nervous if they were in your situation," Pansy said while patting my back, trying to make me feel better. And it did, I mean I know this sounds weird, but it still feels nice to have actual friends. All my old ones would put me down and be okay with it! But my new ones comfort me even when they don't really do anything.

"Well lets think for a minute, if I am correct you will have at least every class but two with one of us," Draco said. Oh my god! I'm so stupid! How could I have not realized that before!

"Wait," I said realizing something. "Did you say all but _two_? As in I will have to be by myself in two classes! That's two hours by myself! Oh. My. God!" I can't breathe! I'm going to hyperventilate!

"Hermione calm down! It can't be that bad………" Blaise said letting the end of his statement drop down. Yeah that's what he thought……

--Class without the Snakes--

Oh how wrong Blaise was. Right as I walked in I could feel the room getting colder! And we were in a dungeon! I looked around hoping in vain that there would be an empty desk in the back that I could sit in, out of sight from everyone. Maybe if I was lucky I could blend into the wall.

Well I wasn't lucky, go figure. There was not one desk that didn't have at lest one person in it! I heard some laughing over in the right corner and I couldn't stop myself from looking. It was all the Lions, laughing, at me. I was just about to give up and leave just skip the class when I heard someone call out my name.

"Hey Hermione right," said a girl off to my side.

"Um yeah," I said not sure who she was or what she wanted. I knew she was a Slytherin so I was sure she wasn't going to make fun of me.

"You want to sit with me," she asked flashing me a smile. Being surprised was an understatement! I know the Slytherins' stood up for me at breakfast that one morning, but I thought it was only because Draco started it.

"Um wow, yeah thank you," I said trying not to sound too desperate. She showed me over to a cluster of desks and led me to the middle one. I was guessing she was pretty popular with the Slytherins, because once she came over they all listened to her closely while she was introducing me to them! After about three minutes of introductions we all got comfortable with each other, we were talking loudly _and _laughing loudly! What made it so amazing was not only the fact that we were all getting along, but that all the Lions and Gryffindor's could hear us getting along!

Through out the class I kept looking over and seeing the Lions glaring at me like none other! I knew they were angry that I wasn't being shunned by everyone but I didn't think they would do anything. Yet again I was wrong.

Out of nowhere a mini crow came over and attacked me! At first I was wondering how the hell a crow got into class ,but then when I could finally grab it I saw that it was a piece of paper charmed to look like a crow! Then I saw on one of the wings it said 'open me' going against my better judgment I did.

What was inside made me want to puke. It was a cartoon of the quidditch game that happened a couple nights ago. It had me looking down at Millicent and Pansy, then Millicent yelled out something and I looked up. But the look on little me wasn't of fear, but one of stupidity, like I didn't understand what was coming at me. It hit me in the chest and when little me got knocked out no one came to help me, they just laughed at me. I didn't want the Lions to see how much this affected me, I could hear their waves of laughter, and I could even hear the teacher telling them to be quite. But it was all a dull roar; I don't know why I let something stupid like this affect me. I shoved the paper in my bag deciding I would rip it up later; I didn't want the Lions to see my anger or my pain.

After that I couldn't pay much attention to class, and after class I just wasn't paying much attention in general. And right when I got out of class all my friends were there waiting for me, and when they saw my face they immediately hit me with questions.

I didn't feel like saying anything, I didn't really feel like crying, so I just dug through my bag and tore out the note and gave it to them.

Once they had all watched it about three times each they exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THEIR PROBLEM!"

"WE'LL FUCKING BEAT THEIR ASSES!"

"THEY ARE GOING TO GET IT!"

As well as tons of other things that couldn't be fully heard over everything, but I didn't want them to do anything, this was between me and the Lions, I didn't want them to get hurt again.

"You guys its fine! Don't worry about it, it's just a stupid drawing, it doesn't mean anything," I said trying to sound convincing to not only them but me as well.

"Are you sure Hermione," Pansy asked looking like a kid who was denied a cookie because she couldn't fight the Lions.

"Yes I'm sure it's fine let's go eat," I said flashing them all a smile that I hoped reached my eyes.

A week went by and I had lots of new Slytherin friends, they were all open and friendly, and they also hated the Gryffindor's after what they did to me, basically they were perfect. But things with the Lions were getting worse, every day their antics were getting worse and worse. It was getting harder and harder each time to not let it get to me, every time I felt like I might snap.

I got up a little bit earlier today because I needed to take a long soothing bath, and the perfect place to do so was in the Perfects bathroom. I took my change of clothes and my towel and head off to my destination.

When I got there I wasn't too happy to see Ginny in there, she didn't look like she had just taken a bath and she didn't have anything with her so I didn't know what she was doing but I hoped she was done and would leave soon.

"Oh look it's the Slytherin whore! Is Malfoy going to come in soon? Or wait! Are you going to have a threesome with him and Blaise? It would sound like something you would do anyways," she said while smirking.

"Just leave Ginny so I can take my bath," it was too early for me to deal with this bullshit.

"Oh good, now I'm glad I got to use everything before the mudblood grossed it up," she said while leaving.

I just sighed and turned the water on, not even bothering to look at it, or what might be in it.

Once it was filled I got in and just lied in it for a while, but after I sat in it for a while I started to feel a tingling sensation all over my body. I didn't think much of it at first, but then it started to burn and itch and I couldn't stop it. I took my soap out and scrubbed my whole body trying to get rid of the feeling but it didn't work. I lifted up my arm to see what was going on when I saw black ink letters starting to form on my arm, I realized once it was done that it spelled out 'mudblood.' It was big, bold, and black up and down my arm, I couldn't believe it! This is what Ginny was doing in here! Casting a charm on the water to do this to me!

Then I started to freak out even more because I had felt the burning all over my arms, legs, and my stomach, everywhere! I stood up out of the bath and I couldn't believe what I saw when I looked down, all over my body was the word mudblood. I stood there for what seemed like hours scrubbing at the hateful letters, trying with all my might to wash them away. It seemed no matter what I did they wouldn't go away.

I got my clothes on as fast as I could happy that I had chose long pants and a long shirt. I was in a daze, I could hear everything I did, every step I took, every movement I made and every breathe I took. The things I did were so loud in my ears it was painful, black spots started popping up in my eyes.

With all the sound going on in my head I was unfocused of my surroundings which is probably why I didn't see any of my friends waiting for me outside the door, which is why I walked right by them and why I didn't hear them all calling my name. I don't know when I started running or when my eyes started to tear up but I was and they did. The next thing I knew I was at the lake, the wind blowing my tears away, my hair wiping in my face…….I had finally snapped, and there was going to be hell to pay…..

--End of Chapter 17--

**I know very depressing! But it's important! I felt like giving you guys a long one since I have been so bad with updating! I have been really sick so that's why but I'm still sorry.**

**over 3,000 hits!!**

**LONG CHAPTER! LOTS OF REVIEWS!! **


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for those who reviewed but I would still like more

**Thanks for those who reviewed but I would still like more! If you're on my alert list or favorite list please just review! They make me happy! I don't care if it just says "I liked it" for all I care it could be one word long! Lol **

**ideas for new story still open!**

**--Chapter 18--**

They thought they were going to bring me down, they thought that this was going to ruin me, well they thought wrong. I'm sick of the word mudblood, I'm sick of being afraid of it, so now that its all over my body, I'm going to embrace it!

After sitting by the lake for about an hour I finally came up with what I was going to do to get back at the Lions. I might, no scratch that, I will probably get weeks worth of detention for this but I could care less.

I ran inside towards the library, the first step for my plan was to find out what potion Ginny had used on me this morning. The halls were still pretty empty because it was still early. I had a little over an hour to find what I needed before breakfast; it was a Saturday so they started breakfast later on in the morning.

It didn't take me as long as I thought to find the potion Ginny used, but what made me even more happy was that it came in charm form too. The only down side with the charm was that you could only get one word per charm, but I could work with that.

I had about 45 minutes to get ready, today at lunch the Lions, and probably everyone else, will have no idea what hit them!

I was on my way to my room when I got stopped by Draco and the rest of the gang, I was praying they wouldn't ask about this morning, I didn't want them to know what I was planning.

"Hey Hermione, what was going on this morning," Draco asked with very visible concern on his face. Crap he just had to ask!

"Oh nothing I was taking a bath in the perfect bathroom and Ginny came in and said some things, no big deal I over reacted," I said smiling. Hey it wasn't a complete lie!

"I swear those Lions just don't know when to stop," Harry said with a sigh. I was glad he bought it; I think everyone else did too; well that's what I thought until I looked at Draco's face. He was looking at me, he knew there was more, and he knew it was big. You know I love that my boyfriend knows me but seriously! I need to figure out how to hide something's!

"Yeah well I've got to go get ready for breakfast, I'll meet you guys there," I said turning away thinking I was home free, but I wasn't, Pansy asked the question I hoped no one would.

"You look ready now, what else do you need to do?" Arg butt head just had to notice!

"I just need to take care of something bye!" I said really fast then ran/walked away. I could feel all their questioning gazes on my back.

Once I was out of their sight I started running, I ran all the way to the Fat Lady's picture and all the way up to my room. Once I got there I was very happy to find no one in it, so no more rude comments to deal with.

Now to get my plan really in motion, I ran to my closet and got out one of my jean skirts, but it was to long for what I wanted. I got my wand out and shortened it, and I shortened it a lot! I pulled that on and looked in the mirror, no I wasn't making sure I didn't look fat in them, I was making sure you could see almost every 'mudblood' on my legs. Then I went and go a tank top out, but it covered my stomach, so I shortened that too, so you would see a lot of the wearer's stomach.

I put the shirt on and looked in the mirror again; all you saw on my skin was black ink in the form of the word 'mudbood.' I was satisfied, this is what I wanted, I was done being ashamed of this stupid word, it meant nothing to me anymore. I am a muggleborn and I'm proud of that, so now I was proud to be a mudblood too.

I looked at the clock, I was officially late for breakfast, which meant I was on time for what I was about to do.

I walked down to the common room, it was empty, I walked out into the hall way, it was empty too. Things couldn't have gone more perfect, they were all sitting in the Great Hall eating, the perfect time for my grand entrance.

When I finally got to the Great Hall doors I stopped and took some deep breathes. I had to do this, no matter how nervous I was, or how much trouble I might get in, I had to do it. I needed to prove to everyone that I didn't care what they thought, but even more I needed to prove to myself that I shouldn't be ashamed and this is how I was going to do it.

I through open the doors to the Great Hall with my head held up high. Right when I stepped in I could hear everyone gasp, good that meant I had everyone's attention. Then I started walking, but instead of walking toward the Slytherin table like I normally would, I walked straight to the Gryffindor table.

I took another deep breath, what I was about to do could possibly get me killed! Well not killed but you get the point!

I got to the end of the Gryffindor table and looked down the long row of students, they were all staring at me, but Ginny was looking at me with confusion, I smirked at her then stepped up on table of the Gryffindor table. I heard even louder gasps once I did this. Then I started walking, a fierce walk, a pissed hard walk all the way down the long table, the only thing that was heard throughout the Great Hall was the sound of my heels hitting the table top.

Then I stopped right in the middle of the table, right in front of all the Lions, and I smirked at all the faces looking at me, I took another breath then in the loudest voice I could muster up I said:

"Like my new look?" I said smirking. "Well I do, and I have come here to give Ginny Weasley my personal thanks," I stopped, turned and looked down at Ginny, her mouth was hanging wide open.

"Ginny Weasley I would like to thank you for blessing me with these lovely tattoos. You see you have helped me realize something, would you like to know what that is?" I asked her smiling and talking to her like a mother talking to her 3 year old daughter.

"I….uh….sure…" she said with her mouth still hanging open. Once those words left her mouth my facial expression changed to an evil pissed of look, and it changed fast, and I could see Ginny shiver at my sudden change towards her.

"That I don't give a fuck!" I screamed. "Call me a mudblood! It doesn't matter anymore! It's childish and immature and I don't care, I'm done! Yeah I'm a muggleborn! And I'm damn proud of that! If you want to call me a mudblood instead go ahead, but if it's meant to be an insult towards me, it won't be. I'll even take it as a compliment, because I'm smart, heck I'm very smart! And muggleborns aren't supposed to be as good as let's say a pureblood family such as yours Ginny. And if I'm smarter then you and better then you, when I'm not suppose to be, and you're insulting _me_, what does that make _you."_

To say she was speechless would be an understatement; she just sat there looking at me, mouth gaping like a fish. So I figured it would be perfect to use the charm I found this morning on her, and right before my eyes, and everyone else's, the word 'dumbass' was written clearly across her forehead. Once the word was finally spelled out everyone started roaring with laughter, and she had no idea. I just laughed and started walking again, finishing the length of the table and hopping down.

I walked up to the teachers table and looked at them all.

"So what's my punishment," I said smiling at them.

Dumbledore looked down at me and gave me a nod, he was proud of me, but he still had to punish me, I understood so I nodded back,

"2 hours of detention for 2 weeks, now go sit down and eat," he said to me with a wink then yelled at everyone to stop laughing and get on with breakfast.

As I walked back to the Slytherin table I felt happy, I felt accomplished, and most of all I felt proud of myself. Now it was time to see what my friends thought…..

--End of Chapter 18--

**You guys like her revenge? I know it was out of character for the normal Hermione but it is AU so please no flames about it! **

**LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE!! TELL EVERYONE ABOUT MY STORY PLEASE!! **

**over 3,300 hits**


	19. Chapter 19

I don't think I can express to you guys how sorry I am right now that I didn't up date this story

**I don't think I can express to you guys how sorry I am right now that I didn't up date this story. But I just started writing another story (Marked you should read it!) and I promised my self I would not let this story die! So here I am, and I hope all my readers are still here too!  
Well here it goes!  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When I got to the Slytherin table Pansy, Blaise, Harry, and everyone else cheered for me like I was some hero coming back from the war. It made me so happy to see that they didn't think what I did was over the top or just plain stupid. The problem was the one person whose opinion mattered most to me had yet to say a think, all he did was stare at his food and occasionally take a bite of it.

"Draco....?"I said not sure what to say, I couldn't tell if he was mad or just.....well I had no idea what else he could be feeling if not anger. He turned and looked at me and the look in his eyes was not one of anger but...dare I say want, or borderline lust! Before I knew what was going on Draco gripped my hand and pulled me all the way out of the Great Hall before I could even protest. When we were out of the Hall and the doors were closed he rounded a quick corner then threw me up against the wall, that's when his lips crashed on mine.

You know the expression a "mind blowing kiss?" Well this is what it was like, except times that by say....ten? Twenty? And you will know what I felt like at this point. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands traveled up and down my body and left a hot sizzling trail where his hands use to be. Once we needed to break for oxygen his lips latched on to my neck and I could tell I was going to need to use a glamour charm right after this to hid his love bites.

But before we could get any further we heard someone clear their throat loudly and turned to see Dumbledore, and if he could have a bigger grin his face would be no longer visible.

"Don't forget about your detention later tonight Miss Granger," and with that he left and I could have swore I heard him whistling all the way back to his office.

I blushed down at Draco; yes down I still had my legs around his waist, and regretfully untangled myself from him and straightened out my skirt. We were both panting pretty badly and our hair was all shaggy, but all I could think about was how serious we had just gotten in such a short period of time, and for the first time it hit me that our relationship was moving very fast. I was about to say something to break the silence when Draco beat me to it.

"Well...um...never wear clothes like that ever again, next time there might not be as quick of an exit and I wouldn't be able to contain myself," he said with his smirk back in place while he caressed my check softly.

"Okay, I promise I won't," I said with a smile. The Great Hall had just let out and we heard kids milling out sighing with relief that it was a Saturday. Draco took my hand in his and walked over to the rest of our friends.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Pansy asked.

"Just making sure Hermione was okay after she told me what happened this morning with Ginny," he said coolly. And I smiled and went along with it.

**Okay, I know, kind of short for my first chapter back, but lots of fluff. I don't know how much longer this story will go because I need more conflicts so it doesn't get old. So please help! And I'm uber sorry I'm so stuck on this story!  
****  
I LOVE REVIEWS!  
**


End file.
